La meurtrière dorée
by AlaskaOW
Summary: Les dés sont jetés, Lara n'est pas prête. Elle va participer. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, elle se répète cela depuis qu'elle est née, depuis qu'elle existe. Elle ne survivra pas, elle le sait, mais ça ne la dérange pas, car elle ne s'est pas portée volontaire pour être sauvée. La carrière du District Dix. Mais le sentiment qui régit son existence, c'est la peur. J'ai peur.
1. Du pain et des jeux

Disclaimer : L'oeuvre originale, Hunger Games, appartient en intégralité à Suzanne Collins. J'ai repris le concept des Jeux, mais tous les personnages de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent.

Note : Bonjour.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit.

J'ai écrit ce qui pourrait être la première histoire que j'aurai bouclée, la première fiction qui m'aurait fait vibrer.

Des chapitres sont déjà écrits à l'avance.

Mes salutations les plus distinguées.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

 **DU PAIN ET DES JEUX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le chant d'un coq, haut et clair, ainsi que la lumière âpre du Soleil, me réveillent en sursaut, ce matin-là.

Je me lève, déjà triste et fatiguée, en vue de la journée qui m'attend. À ma droite se tient une petite table basse en bois clair, fortement abîmée par le temps et mon père. Posée dessus, ma petite lampe jaunie par la saleté, émet une triste lueur blanchâtre, qui me rappelle que j'ai encore oublié de l'éteindre la nuit dernière. Je m'en veux aussitôt et l'éteint rapidement, afin que mes parents ne s'en aperçoivent pas, les pensant déjà probablement debout dans la cuisine, prêts à venir me réveiller si je ne les rejoins pas.

Je passe distraitement une main dans mes cheveux blonds, afin de constater mes nœuds toujours plus coriaces, ainsi que leur aspect sec. J'essaie de les démêler, mais rapidement, j'abandonne et enfile un pantalon gris, un pull noir et des bottes couleur de vieille branche, puis rejoins ma mère, non pas dans la cuisine, mais dans la salle à manger.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller, Lara, déclare-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Oui, j'étais très fatiguée hier soir, je réponds prudemment.

\- Qu'importe, déclare-t-elle après une courte pause. Veille seulement à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, tu as un entraînement important aujourd'hui avec ton père et il est déjà sept heures.

\- Je suis désolée, je dis simplement, avant de m'asseoir à la table.

Ma mère, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc ainsi que d'un pantalon de la même nuance que le mien, a l'air toute droit sortie de la dernière édition des Hunger Games. Prête à en découdre et implacable. Je la regarde s'activer dans tous les sens, cherchant à compenser le temps que j'ai mis à me lever du lit, afin que mon père ne me crie pas dessus à nouveau.

J'attrape les restes de viande d'hier soir et me sert un verre d'eau avec. La chair est un peu sèche et j'ai quelque peu du mal à avaler, mais l'eau réussit à faire passer tout ça au fond de ma gorge sans trop de difficulté.

\- Ton père est parti un peu plus tôt ce matin pour aller voir une chèvre. Il voudrait t'apprendre à la traire, cet après-midi, après ton entraînement, en guise de repos.

Je n'ai aucune envie de traire cette chèvre. Ni même de revoir un seul de nos maudits animaux. Mais je me tais, garde tout pour moi, et me contente d'acquiescer en silence.

Je ne peux pas toujours faire ce que j'ai envie, voilà ce que l'on me répète depuis ma naissance. Et je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais qu'au fond, mes parents m'obligent à manier l'épée, à tirer à l'arc, ou bien à dépecer des lapins uniquement pour mon bien, pour ma sécurité. Dans le District Dix, on ne survit que si l'on est capable de mettre de la nourriture sur la table, et peu importe la manière de l'obtenir. Je devrais même m'estimer heureuse d'avoir un toit, car ici, nous n'avons pas tous cette chance.

Par ailleurs, notre maison, qui est en fait une vieille ferme, constituera mon héritage à la mort de mes parents. Il est donc naturel, à leurs yeux, de m'apprendre les rudiments du métier. Mais, à vrai dire, je les soupçonne de tout autre chose.

\- Lara, accélère un peu. Ton père t'attend dans la forêt, tu sais, près du grand chêne ? Il a changé d'endroit car c'était plus prudent, il y a moins de Pacificateurs là-bas, explique ma mère.

\- J'y vais.

Je mets ma veste noire, dis au revoir à ma mère et je sors. L'air frais me brûle les joues. Bien que la spécialité de notre District soit la gestion du bétail, il y fait froid toute l'année, ce qui ne nous aide pas à accroître notre quota de viande à fournir au Capitole. À vrai dire, on en produit juste assez pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, mais il reste très peu de pertes dont nous pourrions profiter.

Je prends le chemin le plus long pour rejoindre mon père, peu pressée de commencer mon entraînement. Je me sens profondément exténuée et j'ai faim, malgré mon solide petit-déjeuner. Étant en vacances, j'avais espéré un peu de répit, mais au contraire, mes parents me poussent encore plus, rallongent les minutes en heures, me punissent en m'interdisant de manger si je ne les satisfais pas, ou bien j'ai droit à de longues réprimandes, se soldant bien souvent par mon père qui claque ma porte, me laissant seule dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain.

Cette situation ne me va plus, et à dix-sept ans, je me sens comme une enfant de douze.

Le mince manteau de neige recouvrant la route donne un air apaisant à mon District, bien que je sache qu'il n'en est rien : à l'heure où je parle, il est probablement rempli de caméras de surveillance et de micros, pour la simple et bonne raison que demain aura lieu la Moisson.

J'observe la végétation qui m'entoure, et lui trouve une saveur nouvelle. Je me demande si ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je la vois et si je ne vais pas être tirée au sort demain matin, puis jetée dans une arène truffée de pièges et de tributs prêts à me massacrer.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, et j'arrache une feuille de menthe que je trouve sur la route, avant de la jeter dans ma bouche. Même si cela peut sembler étrange, cela m'apaise, et j'aime ce goût doux et piquant à la fois sur ma langue.

Je pense à ma famille, à la réaction de mes amis à l'école, si je suis sélectionnée pour les soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games. Ils seraient probablement dévastés mais ne viseraient certainement pas sur ma victoire. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je le sais moi-même. Mon père aura beau m'entraîner autant qu'il le souhaite, les tributs des Districts Un, Deux et Quatre m'écraseront à la moindre occasion, peut-être même dès le premier jour.

Ils sont tellement forts chaque année, et cruels. Capables de tout pour gagner.

Lorsque j'aperçois mon père, ma feuille de menthe n'est plus qu'une bouillie infâme et légèrement sucrée. Je la crache, puis je pose ma veste contre le vieux chêne dont ma mère parlait.

\- Alors, petite fille, prête ? dit mon père d'un air narquois.

Je ne savais jamais vraiment s'il me faisait subir ces entraînements afin de m'aider, ou bien pour me torturer.

\- Plutôt, je dis néanmoins, bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser voir ma fatigue.

Par la suite, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à manier une petite épée et un arc en bois, puis mon père me montre de nouveau les méthodes les plus efficaces pour faire un feu ou bien pour pêcher. Il ne s'est écoulé que deux heures, mais je suis déjà épuisée. Je réclame une pause, que mon père accepte de m'accorder.

\- Il faut revoir ta manière de tirer à l'arc. Tu te tiens mal. Si tu tires comme ça dans l'arène, tu peux être sûre que la flèche emportera une partie de ton nez avec elle.

C'est donc ça. Mon père m'entraîne d'arrache-pied depuis des années afin de me préparer à l'arène. Peut-être même n'a-t-il encore jamais osé me l'avouer jusqu'à présent. Peut-être ne s'est-il pas rendu compte de son erreur, et peut-être bien qu'il s'en fiche, après tout.

\- Je n'irai pas dans l'arène, j'ose d'une voix forte.

Il tressaille, ses yeux fixent le bleu des miens, comme pour me mettre au défi de répéter ma phrase. Ce que je ne me gêne pas pour faire.

\- Jamais je n'irai. Je n'ai aucune chance, papa.

Je finis sur une note plus tendre, afin que la pilule passe, mais je vois bien qu'il le prend mal. Il me destinait déjà probablement à gagner la prochaine édition, afin de couvrir de gloire et de richesse notre famille, afin que moi, je nous sorte de cette misère. En y pensant, je le comprends. Mais je remets alors en doute les réels sentiments de mes parents à mon égard. Ai-je toujours représenté qu'une vulgaire arme à leurs yeux ? Un pion ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

\- Tu feras ce que nous déciderons, moi et ta mère. Tu peux y arriver, si tu redoubles d'efforts. As-tu envie de trimer comme une esclave comme nous ? Tout ça pour n'avoir que des restes ? Préfères-tu une mort lente et douloureuse dans le District Dix, ou bien prendre le risque d'obtenir une mort rapide dans l'arène, si tu as une chance de rentrer couverte de richesses ? Lara, tu n'es qu'une enfant. Nous faisons ce qui a de mieux pour toi, tu es notre seule fille, et nous t'aimons. Il faut que tu penses à nous, toi aussi.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, pourtant, mais je ressens l'envie irrépressible de m'enfuir en courant. Je regarde mon père, bien décidée pourtant à lui montrer que je ne flancherais pas.

\- Si j'avais une chance, j'irai peut-être. Mais je n'en ai aucune, tu le sais très…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon argumentation que je reçois une gifle en plein visage. Le coup est rapide, net, et je ressens une vive douleur à ma joue gauche. Je retiens mes larmes, contiens ma rage, puis je succombe à la tentation : je cours comme une dératée vers la forêt, ignorant mon père qui m'ordonne de revenir.

Je ne reviendrai pas.

Je ne reviendrai jamais.

Je me prends les pieds dans les plantes, les orties, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas si je retournerai chez moi un jour. La forêt semble m'accueillir à bras ouverts, semble me dire qu'elle, au moins, sera toujours là pour moi. Je m'arrête près d'une rivière, dans un endroit assez dégagé, et me prépare à faire du feu pour me réchauffer, étant donné que j'ai laissé ma veste près du grand chêne.

Néanmoins, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas retirer l'arc de mon dos, ce qui me permettra de chasser sans trop de soucis. Malgré les critiques de mon père sur ma façon de placer ma flèche, je sais viser, et je commence à me détendre. Le contact de l'air glacé sur ma peau me brûle, mais cela me fait me sentir vivante. Et j'en avais besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je commence à battre la forêt à la recherche de bois pour faire mon feu. J'en trouve sans trop de problème, du bois sec et pas trop humide. J'abats ensuite un lapin qui passait dans le coin, sans doute à la recherche d'eau. Je me sentais bien. Enfin libre.

Mon seul souci consiste à trouver un abri pour la nuit, je me vois mal dormir dans la neige avec la température qu'il fait. Je commence à regretter sérieusement ma veste qui aurait pu servir de couverture, ou de matelas. Je soupire. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre ici toute ma vie, de toute manière. Mes projets sont utopiques. Demain matin, il faudra que je sois devant la mairie, pour peut-être me faire envoyer à l'abattoir. Le doute m'assaille, comme chaque année. Les veilles de Moisson sont pour moi des journées privilégiées. J'ai envie d'être seule, ces jours-là, et réfléchir, encore et encore. Je suis tellement stressée à chaque fois que je finis toujours par me rebeller contre mes parents, alors que je n'aurais jamais osé sinon.

J'imagine déjà Everla, l'hôtesse de notre District, tirer mon nom au sort. Les autres enfants s'écarteraient pour me laisser passer, car tout le monde me connaît. Lara, la carrière du District Dix. Ridicule. Certains se moquent déjà de moi à cause de ça. Personne ne croit en mes capacités.

Je ferme les yeux, écoute les sons de la nature pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Je respire plus régulièrement, aussi. Je pense à mes dernières lectures, où une fille comme moi s'était assise sur un rocher, à observer le ciel. Cette pensée m'apaise aussitôt.

Pour mes parents, lire est une perte de temps, tout comme l'école. Ils pensent que c'est juste un moyen d'empêcher les enfants de s'entraîner sérieusement en vue des Hunger Games.

La lecture, en tout cas, me permet de m'évader. Je n'achète jamais de livres. Je les vole dans les librairies de la Huitième Rue. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le centre commercial à moitié délabré qui se trouve dans le centre-ville. On peut y acheter viande, pâtisseries, livres, et même des meubles. La plupart des gens n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir tout ça, sauf les familles un peu mieux loties, qui ont su se débrouiller mieux que les autres, comme la mienne. Mais je n'en suis pas fière pour autant.

Voler est facile, au fond. Il suffit d'être discrète, d'échapper aux regards, d'inspirer confiance, d'afficher un joli sourire. Les commerçants n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir des caméras de surveillance pour leur magasin, ce qui facilite les choses. Bien que le vol soit puni de la manière la plus sévère, beaucoup d'entre nous sont prêts à prendre le risque, en particulier des enfants qui ne vivent pas dans mon quartier. C'est dans ces boutiques-là que j'ai rencontré la plupart de mes amis.

Je pense à l'un d'eux, Esteban, un faiblard de treize ans que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il tenait son morceau de lard, encore sous emballage. Je crois que j'avais eu pitié ce jour-là, et j'avais préféré le lui offrir, comme un cadeau. Depuis, il ne me quitte jamais. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'il était orphelin, et qu'on l'avait placé dans un foyer où ses « parents » le battaient. Je pense que s'il était tiré au sort, il serait heureux.

Je soupire, jette un regard sur le monde qui m'entoure. Un léger vent s'était levé, faisant onduler les feuilles des arbres. Cette vue me tranquillise, me remet les idées en place, me permet d'y voir plus clair. L'air frais y est pour beaucoup, aussi. Cela doit faire une heure que je tente de me calmer.

Le gras du lapin sur mes doigts renforce l'impression de saleté que je ressentais déjà ce matin. Bien que je ne me lave pas souvent, je ne supporte pas d'être sale. Je n'ai pas le choix : l'eau est une denrée rare, que je ne peux pas gaspiller pour des histoires d'hygiène. Néanmoins, mes parents s'assureront que je sois belle et propre pour la Moisson, je ne me fais aucun problème à ce sujet.

Le Soleil pointait déjà à la moitié de son trajet lorsque j'ai décidé de lever le camp et de rentrer chez moi, le vague à l'âme.

x

x

Quand je sens toute ma crasse s'accumuler au fond de la bassine d'eau tiède, je réalise à quel point nous manquons de propreté. Je ne connais pas les coutumes du Capitole, mais il est certain qu'aucun de ses habitants n'est sale à ce point. Peut-être même ne l'étaient-ils jamais.

Ma mère me donne une serviette, mais insiste pour regarder mon corps. C'est la tradition. Chaque année, elle voulait voir si mes formes devenaient plus volumineuses, si on pouvait en tirer avantage si j'étais envoyée aux Jeux. Et comme d'habitude, elle secoue la tête.

\- Au moins, tu as un joli visage, et les yeux de ton père.

Elle se penche légèrement, pour être à mon niveau. Car oui, je suis petite. À dix-sept ans, je mesure un mètre cinquante, ce qui me rend bien plus courte sur pattes que la plupart des autres adolescents, ce qui a toujours exaspéré mon père. Comme si c'était de ma faute.

\- Cette année sera ton année, ma fille. Nous comptons sur toi pour que tu te portes volontaire et que tu reviennes, la victoire en main. N'oublie pas de ne te préoccuper que de toi une fois dans l'arène. Personne ne pensera à toi, alors protège-toi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre l'année prochaine ? je rétorque.

\- Parce que tu es prête.

En réalité, ils savent que dès mes dix-huit ans, je chercherai un moyen de quitter la maison, héritage ou pas, et que par conséquent, lors de ma dernière Moisson, ils ne pourront plus me forcer à participer à ces Jeux sanglants.

Ils s'assurent juste que leur fille chérie aille se faire massacrer avant.

Je regarde les cernes de ma mère, auxquels je n'avais encore jamais fait attention. Ils témoignent de sa fatigue, de son angoisse, et, sûrement de l'inquiétude qu'elle me porte. Elle m'a toujours considéré comme une petite fille qui ne sait rien faire, à part manier des armes. Combien de fois m'a-t-elle répété de ne jamais faire d'enfants ? Qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois autrement ? Meilleure, avide de compétition, et jouant le jeu du Capitole avec leurs maudits Hunger Games ?

À chaque fois que je lui crache ce dernier argument en plein visage, elle devient toute rouge et se met à hurler. Mais c'est la réalité, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Que les enfants des Districts soient traités comme des machines et non comme des humains. Je crois que la pauvreté, la famine, et l'ambiance générale dans le pays ont rendu mes parents fous.

Une fine larme coule sur ma joue, mais je ne prends pas la peine de l'essuyer. Je veux que tout le monde voie son sillon sur mon visage.

Je ne réponds rien à ma mère, et la laisse travailler mes cheveux, qu'elle met un temps fou à démêler. Ça me fait mal, mais je me tais : je sais qu'elle n'appréciera pas que je la perturbe pendant sa besogne, et à deux heures du tirage au sort, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle. Si je dois mourir, je veux être en bons termes avec mes parents.

Trente minutes plus tard, je suis prête. Je porte une tenue moulante, entièrement noire, rembourrée là où ça doit l'être afin de mettre mon corps et mes formes en valeur. À mon bras droit, j'ai un gros bracelet argenté orné d'un couteau de boucher – à la fois un symbole de mon District et une menace aux autres tributs. Les boucles de mes cheveux, en temps normal désordonnées et emmêlées, ont perdu tout leur naturel. À présent, elles ont une forme particulière, une harmonie qui a pour but de me rendre sexy aux yeux des sponsors. Et par je ne sais quel moyen ou crème étrange s'est-elle procurée, elle a réussi à faire briller mes cheveux blonds – l'effet est encore plus saisissant au Soleil - les rendant bien plus beaux qu'ils ne le sont réellement, et effaçant par le même coup leur aspect sec. Mes chaussures, quant à elles, sont de grosses bottes noires à lacets qui s'arrêtent juste en-dessous des genoux.

En plus de ça, elle a ajouté du maquillage - dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence dans cette maison - afin d'unifier mon teint, de mettre en valeur mes yeux en y ajoutant du crayon de couleur ébène, et elle ajoute un peu de rouge à lèvres rose, qui se confond avec la couleur de ma bouche. C'est tellement transparent que je ne saisis pas tout de suite l'intérêt d'en mettre.

Cet accoutrement n'est pas celui des autres années, où je portais encore une robe bleue et des petits talons, ainsi qu'une longue natte qui tombait dans mon dos. Cette tenue-là vient du Capitole, ou du moins s'en inspire. Par conséquent, elle a coûté une fortune.

\- Combien ? je demande aussitôt, peu encline à lui faire des compliments sur son travail, pourtant magnifique.

\- J'ai dû faire des sacrifices pour que l'on te remarque, élude-t-elle. Je me bats déjà d'arrache-pied pour que tu survives, Lara. Et ce, depuis ta naissance.

Je fronce les sourcils, peu satisfaite de sa réponse. Je me sens prise entre deux feux, encore plus qu'auparavant. Tous les efforts de mes parents - mon père qui m'entraîne et ma mère qui se procure des produits de luxe - juste pour que je puisse survivre, me donnent le tournis.

Elle s'adonne à quelques finitions, concernant essentiellement mon maquillage, puis nous partons en direction de l'hôtel de justice. Ce dernier se trouve à quelques mètres de la Huitième Rue, mais il n'est pas délabré ; au contraire, on dirait même qu'ils ont refait la peinture. Je vois d'autres personnes marcher à côté de nous, parées de leurs plus beaux vêtements. À côté d'eux, je parais grotesque, avec cette tenue de guerrière, qui donne l'impression que je suis déjà dans l'arène. Je me sens presque désolée pour ces personnes que je déshonore avec cet accoutrement ridicule, et qui plairait beaucoup trop au Capitole.

Je sais où ils vont.

Je sais que d'ici une heure, deux d'entre nous seront partis pour les soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games.

* * *

Note : Premier chapitre bouclé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, surtout sur le personnage principal, Lara, qui me ressemble tant et pas du tout à la fois.


	2. On ne choisit pas sa famille

Note : Je suis ravie de vos retours. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE** **DEUXIÈME**

 **ON NE CHOISIT PAS SA FAMILLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

J'attends le tirage du nom, plus angoissée que jamais.

À mes côtés, se trouve Layla, une amie que je connais depuis l'école primaire. Elle a la peau sombre, des iris noirs ainsi que des cheveux ébène et ondulés. C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, et elle n'a même pas l'air de le savoir.

Elle me jette un regard implorant, comme pour me demander de faire quelque chose pour la calmer. Je me contente de lui presser la main. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai autant peur qu'elle de voir mon nom tiré par Everla, cette pimbêche qui ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

Dans le rang des garçons de treize ans, Esteban se ronge les ongles, bien que je lui ai répété maintes et maintes fois d'abandonner cette mauvaise habitude. Cependant, je ne lui fais aucun signe qui le sous-entendrait. Je le comprends. Il est seul, n'a personne à qui se raccrocher. On se calme comme on peut.

Ces deux-là doivent être les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus sur cette Terre, mais ils ne se connaissent même pas. Je considère Esteban comme un petit frère, et Layla comme une jumelle. Si l'un des deux vient à être désigné, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Sans doute ferais-je comme tous les proches des tributs : je pleurerai, beaucoup, et je serrerai les dents quand ils seront dans l'arène.

Je chasse ces mauvaises pensées. Combien de chances ont-ils d'être tirés au sort ? Depuis que j'avais Esteban sous mon aile – et sans que mes parents n'en sachent rien, par ailleurs - je lui avais interdit de prendre le moins tesserae. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il a deux chances d'être tiré au sort. Layla, elle, en a vingt-six d'être sélectionnée. Je regarde cette dernière, préoccupée.

Le sort ne lui est pas favorable.

Quant à moi, mon nom figure trente fois dans le tirage au sort. Mes parents n'ont eu aucun mal à me forcer à prendre des tessarae, puisque visiblement, ils m'ont toujours destinée aux Jeux. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

Soudainement, les Pacificateurs nous aboient de nous taire, ce que tout le monde fait sans discuter. L'hôtesse de notre District, parée de ses plus beaux habits vert pomme, et coiffée de ses cheveux violets à la forme étrange, semble particulièrement heureuse d'être là, pour nous envoyer à la mort. En réalité, elle doit prier chaque jour afin d'être promue dans un District plus amusant et aux tributs plus ambitieux.

\- Bienvenue aux soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games ! hurle-t-elle avec cet accent ridicule, qui me donne envie de la gifler, comme chaque année. Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Layla me retient presque d'aller l'étriper sur scène. Si je suis tirée au sort, je la tuerai elle, à la place des vingt-trois autres tributs. Le Capitole aura peut-être envie de m'envoyer des cadeaux dans l'arène. Même eux ne doivent pas la supporter, cette sale garce. Je devine à l'expression de mon amie qu'elle pense comme moi, mais se garde bien de le montrer.

Elle a toujours été plus prudente que moi.

On nous passe le court-métrage habituel qui nous explique de quoi sont nés les Hunger Games, et je grince des dents. Je connais cette histoire par cœur, et c'est certainement la même chose pour tous ceux qui sont ici. Pourquoi font-ils durer le suspense ? Pour nous torturer encore plus ?

De plus, si cette rébellion avait abouti, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir, aussi bien aux rebelles qu'aux dirigeants des Districts, qui ont signé le traité de la Trahison, ce même traité qui nous impose ces Jeux chaque année depuis soixante-dix ans.

La voix d'Everla me tire de mes rêveries, ainsi que la prise de Layla sur ma main qui se raffermit.

\- Les dames d'abord ! minaude-t-elle en se dandinant jusqu'à l'énorme boule de verre.

Je me bouche presque les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le nom qui va sortir. Je veux l'entendre pour pouvoir me soulager d'être épargnée une année de plus, mais en même temps j'ai envie de pleurer pour la pauvre fille qui va être sélectionnée. L'hôtesse fait tournoyer ses doigts à travers les papiers, et ce mouvement est une vraie torture. J'en ressens un mal de tête intense.

Finalement, elle se décide à en attraper un, et elle le déplie lentement, poursuivant son supplice.

\- Layla Claymore ! annonce-t-elle d'une voix enjouée et en parcourant la foule du regard.

Je me fige, et le temps s'arrête. Je sens la main de mon amie me lâcher et son corps s'éloigner, mais je ne réagis pas. Même lorsqu'une fille près de moi me demande si je vais bien, je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre. J'ai l'étrange sensation de ne plus avoir d'oxygène, que mes poumons sont vides.

Je regarde mon amie escalader les marches du palais de justice d'un air absent, comme si je ne la connaissais pas. J'entends près de moi des exclamations.

\- Elle est sublime, renchérit une voix masculine.

\- Magnifiques yeux, répond un autre.

Et je réalise.

Je tombe.

Encore et encore.

Quelqu'un me rattrape, quelqu'un qui a une forte odeur d'eau de toilette. J'en vomirais presque instantanément. Cette émotion brûlante me ramène à la réalité, et je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde, certains d'un air dégoûté, et d'autres d'un air désolé. Je décide de ne prêter attention qu'à ces derniers, et mes idées redeviennent claires. Je pense à mes livres, et à la détente qu'ils me procurent, et je me sens plus sereine, même si je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Même l'hôtesse attend que je me redresse pour poursuivre la cérémonie.

\- Mmh, bon, dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Layla Claymore !

Le District s'exécute lentement, mécaniquement, comme il a l'habitude de faire. Je peux voir l'expression des adultes. Ils sont déçus, attristés, comme à chaque Moisson. Ils comprennent la famille, et sont déjà en train d'accourir vers sa mère, qui a eu la même réaction que moi, sauf qu'elle est toujours à terre, incapable de s'en remettre. Je connais cette femme. Elle est comme une marraine pour moi, et je comprends son désespoir. Je peux voir Layla sur scène regarder dans sa direction, les lèvres tremblantes.

 _Ne pleure pas. Putain, ne pleure pas, Layla._

Les choses semblent tourner au ralenti, quand Everla choisit de tirer le nom du tribut mâle.

\- Esteban Nobriano !

Le rang des treize ans s'agite, et je vois mon petit protégé se tourner vers les autres, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'existait pas quelqu'un, par miracle, qui porterait les mêmes prénoms et noms que lui. Mais il voit bien qu'on le regarde lui, le pauvre orphelin qui n'a jamais eu de chance, qui est trop jeune et trop faible pour se battre face à des colosses de dix-huit ans, et qui ne manquera à personne.

Personne, sauf à moi, une pauvre folle qui se met à courir comme une dératée sans réfléchir, et qui fait tomber deux filles dans ma course. Mais je m'en fiche, ne m'excuse même pas, et je prends le petit garçon dans mes bras, puis il se met à pleurer sur mon épaule en me répétant qu'il va mourir, qu'il va mourir, qu'il va mourir…

Je sais ce que mes parents attendent de moi en cet instant. Je sais que j'ai des raisons de le faire, et je sais que mes deux amis m'en voudront à jamais si je le faisais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen, et je ne m'entends quasiment pas lorsque je hurle que je me porte volontaire.

Ma voix est éteinte, éraillée. Un léger tremblement vient affecter le dernier mot, et je sais que tout le monde a entendu le sanglot que je retenais jusqu'alors, afin qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une faible. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, mais je pense déjà à essayer de survivre.

Moi qui critiquais mes parents en leur disant qu'ils jouaient le jeu du Capitole. Je ne vaux pas mieux. Et aujourd'hui, je suis punie. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que Layla et Esteban soient choisis ? Très peu, si l'on considère les milliers de petits papiers qui se trouvent dans les bocaux. Mais encore plus, quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'ils soient sélectionnés pour participer à la même édition ?

En me portant volontaire, j'ai choisi de mourir pour sauver Layla, et protéger Esteban dans l'arène. Ensuite… je ne sais pas. J'ai les idées embrouillées. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud, bien que la neige soit en train de tomber. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, comme hier dans les bois. Quand j'étais libre, et indépendante. Et naïve.

Lorsque je réalise que je ne reviendrai probablement plus jamais dans cet endroit, je sens ma panique redoubler, ainsi que mes larmes s'accroître dans mes yeux. Les retenir est douloureux, lâcher prise est inconcevable. Esteban et moi nous avançons vers la scène, main dans la main, et je foudroie du regard l'hôtesse, qui a l'air de se demander si j'ai le droit de remplacer Layla à ce stade de la cérémonie. Cette dernière refuse de retourner dans ses rangs, et hurle que je n'ai pas à faire ça, que je n'ai pas le droit, qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

Deux Pacificateurs la saisissent par les bras, et son visage ruisselant de larmes continue de hurler, de supplier, d'insulter. Elle a laissé tomber la prudence et laisse éclater sa colère, avant qu'une seringue ne vienne la calmer net. Je tressaille, et dois me retenir d'intervenir. Elle a un regard amorphe, et à cette distance, j'entends qu'elle me demande pardon. Je comprends alors qu'elle va perdre connaissance, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas à elle à temps pour me dire adieu. C'est donc la dernière fois que je la voie, que je l'entends, que je voie ses beaux yeux aussi profonds que des puits.

 _Ne pleure pas, putain, ne pleure pas._

L'hôtesse semble s'amuser comme une folle. C'est rare qu'il y ait une volontaire dans le District Dix, surtout aussi charismatique : ma tenue la fascine, je le vois à son regard. On dirait presque qu'elle en est jalouse, qu'elle meurt d'envie d'en palper la texture. Je me rends compte à cet instant précis le tableau que j'offre en ce moment même à tous les écrans de Panem : celle d'une jeune fille qui est bâtie comme une carrière alors qu'elle appartient à un District pauvre, qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son amie et pour protéger un garçonnet. Ma générosité est sans égal, mon courage également.

Ils vont tous m'adorer, à ce rythme-là.

\- Quel est ton nom, ma jolie ? chantonne Everla.

\- Lara, je murmure. Lara Hudson…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à te porter volontaire, Lara ? poursuit-elle d'une voix de présentatrice télé.

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Je n'ai pas envie de parler tout court, en fait. En cet instant précis, l'entièreté de mon District a pitié de moi. Tout le monde me regarde, attend une réponse.

\- Vous saurez bientôt, j'élude.

En réalité, je n'ai rien prévu, mais autant me donner une image mystérieuse, ce sera sûrement ma meilleure chance d'attirer des sponsors. Je peux également compter sur mes capacités au combat, qui renforceront mon mystère : une pauvre, certes, mais généreuse et forte physiquement. Je peux même espérer une alliance avec les carrières, si par malheur, Esteban viendrait à ne plus être dans la partie. Autant sauver ma peau, dans ce cas.

Voilà ma stratégie.

Peut-être que mon mentor va m'en trouver une autre, mais pour l'instant, elle me semble la plus logique et la plus prometteuse. Il faut également que je pense à un moyen de mettre en valeur Esteban, car je brille bien plus que lui : il passe déjà sûrement pour une victime idéale du bain de sang. Mais il est tellement plus que ça.

Je ne laisserai jamais faire ça, je le protégerai de mon corps, si c'est nécessaire.

Je contemple mon image sur les écrans géants, et je suis satisfaite : j'ai l'air plus déterminée que terrorisée, ce que je suis, au fond. Mes parents doivent être heureux que j'aie décidé de participer, ils doivent croire que j'ai fait ça pour eux. J'attends nos adieux avec impatience : je ne manquerai pas de leur dire ce que je pense. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Mes chances de survie ne sont pas bien élevées, face à un tribut du District Deux, par exemple. Mon seul objectif est de nettoyer l'arène des adversaires trop dangereux pour Esteban, et s'il meurt, je formerai une alliance afin de renforcer mes chances de survie. Je tuerai, et sans hésiter, je sais que j'en suis capable.

Et puis, les carrières ne voudront sûrement pas d'Esteban, sauf si j'arrive à prouver sa valeur. Que faire…

\- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Esteban Nobriano et Lara Hudson ! Puisse le sort leur être favorable !

Quelles immondices. Le public applaudit mollement, comme à chaque année, mais je crois entendre également des exclamations, des cris et des contestations. Ils me connaissent, bien sûr. Ils savent que je suis née pour être ici. Ici est ma vraie place, mais ils ne croient pas vraiment en moi. Mon entraînement n'est pas terminé, je ne tire pas très bien, et l'angoisse me déconcentre suffisamment pour me faire rater une cible ou me donner un point faible - défensivement parlant. Je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour espérer m'en sortir, ne serait-ce que pour survivre au bain de sang.

La cérémonie terminée, des Pacificateurs nous entraînent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice, dans deux pièces séparées, où nos familles sont censées nous rendre visite. À ma grande surprise, c'est mon père que je vois en premier, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Reviens. Je t'en prie, reviens à la maison, mon petit bébé…

Il me prend dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, certainement. Cette étreinte me perturbe et je n'arrive pas à la lui rendre, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à remarquer.

\- Tu vas y arriver, je t'ai entraînée, tu es faite pour les Jeux, continue-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Lara.

Ma mère, quant à elle, observe la scène en silence. J'entends presque les critiques qui fusent dans sa tête à propos de ma façon de me tenir, de parler, ou de ne pas répondre aux mots tendres de mon père.

\- Maman, tu ne veux rien dire, toi ? je lui demande, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Ne meurs pas. Gagne ces fichus Jeux. Couvre-nous de richesse et de fierté. Montre-leur que tu es capable de gagner, bien que tu ne sois pas parfaitement prête.

Des encouragements et des reproches dissimulés. Je ne peux pas m'entendre à mieux de sa part, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je sais qu'elle a fait des sacrifices pour me permettre d'être ici, de me donner une chance de vivre. Alors je la remercie d'un signe de tête, lui promet d'essayer. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que si je me retrouvais contre Esteban dans l'arène, je serais incapable de lui faire du mal. J'attendrai que le Capitole nous envoie ses horribles créatures pour qu'elles me tuent à sa place.

La deuxième personne à me rendre visite est la sœur de Layla, qui me serre dans ses bras dès qu'elle me voit. Bien sûr, elle me remercie de mon sacrifice, se confond en excuses, et ne sait pas comment me remercier. J'aimerais pour autant qu'elle se taise. Qu'ils la ferment tous, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour que je puisse faire mon deuil en paix. Je ne veux plus y penser. Je ne veux plus penser à ma mort prochaine.

\- Tu es forte, tu nous as souvent donné de la nourriture quand nous n'en avions plus, dit-elle en sanglotant. Et tu es généreuse, tu pourrais compter sur ça pour te faire des amis qui t'enverraient des cadeaux, au Capitole…

Elle ressemble trait pour trait à sa grande sœur, malgré ses douze ans. Elle semble réellement triste pour moi, mais à la fois soulagée que Layla soit épargnée. Elle m'embrasse sur les joues, me souhaite bonne chance, et promet que si je meurs, elle s'occupera de Layla afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Ses paroles me rassurent et m'enlèvent un poids des épaules, et je lui murmure un « merci » à peine audible, puis on l'arrache à moi.

Je sais que personne d'autre ne va venir, bien que j'ai pas mal d'amis à l'école. Ils ne savent pas quoi me dire, ou alors ils n'ont pas envie de me parler, parce que c'est douloureux, parce qu'on se sent stupide. Je m'empêche encore de verser des larmes. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une faible.

Je pense à Esteban, qui n'a probablement reçu aucune visite. Il n'a aucune famille, ni ami, à part moi ; peut-être pense-t-il qu'il ne mérite pas de gagner, que lui, personne ne l'attend à la maison, comme moi. Peut-être va-t-il être difficile à convaincre, quand je vais lui annoncer mon plan pour le sauver.

Je l'entends encore pleurer d'ici, et ça ne m'évoque qu'une seule chose : ça ne va pas être facile.

* * *

Note : Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant actuellement, je devrai le poster dans deux ou trois semaines.


End file.
